Counting Stars
by blurrygraylines
Summary: The dreaded 3 days. It's probably not a good idea to mix the cheerful son of Apollo (who may or may not be gay) with the broody and black son of Hades (who is most definitely gay). But who knows, it might turn out for the better? In which Jason wants it to and Nico's stubborn. Rated T for language. Thanks Nico, for that. Technically Heroes of Olympus story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Weird name. I might change it. Suggestions?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would be a genius.**

Counting Stars

" _Then he walked back across the green to where Will Solace was waiting."_

When I reached Will, I gave him a half-hearted glare. He totally ignored it and grinned back at me. Damn Apollo kids.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I just stared back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said, and grabbed my hand. I felt my face heat up. I jerked my hand out of his grip.

"I know hot to get there by myself, thank you very much!" I snapped. I turned my back on him and stormed away toward the infirmary. I heard him scrambling to keep up with me, but I payed it no mind. As I walked, I could feel myself get tired again. I stumbled on the grass, but managed to pull myself up again. Instantly Will was at my side ready to help. I glared at him again, and this time he backed off with a cautious expression. Then he saw my arm.

"NICO! Your arm's almost gone! Why didn't you tell me? You have to tell your doctor everything!" Will scolded me. I sighed, annoyed.

"It only just faded now. I didn't have _time_ to tell you," I explained.

"Oh. Well anyway, we have to get you to the infirmary. Who knows what could happen?" He scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I felt my face heat up again, and I glared at him.

"Solace! Put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" I growled at him.

"I'm not taking any chances!" He told me cheerfully. I growled, but decided not to complain. I was clear he wasn't going to let me down. He started walking toward the infirmary. I could feel camper's stares at us. I tried to make myself smaller in Will's arms. He smirked a me.

 _This is going to be a long three days,_ I thought, groaning.

 **AN: Cliched ending, I know. I'll update and It'll get better, I promise. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I started this right after I published the first chapter. I think I'll continue with this even if no one reviews.**

 **Still don't own Percy Jackson. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 2

As I walked into the infirmary I wrinkled my nose. It smelled like antiseptic and medicine. Ugh. Will however breathed in deeply through his nose. He smiled at me again, and I swear his white teeth almost blinded me. I kind of liked it. _Wait! What am I thinking!?_ He carried me up the stairs, and took a right three doors down the hallway. He walked into the room, and I groaned. The room was white like _every other freaking thing in this damn hospital!_

He deposited me onto the bed in the room gently. I glared back up at him. He ignored me and walked over to a table in the corner and grabbed a needle. I gulped. I hated needles.

Will seemed to sense my uneasiness and glanced at me.

"Everything okay, Sunshine?" he asked me. I scoffed trying to play off my apprehensiveness

"I'm _fine_. And what the hell are you doing with that needle?" I eyed said needle.

"Relax. Just Tdap vaccine. You should be fine," he reassured.

" _Should be!?_ " I snarled. He laughed.

"Just kidding. You _will_ be fine. No reason to worry **(1)** " he corrected.

"I'm not worried!" I blurted out. My face reddened. He gave me a sceptical look, but didn't question.

A few minutes later the shots were over and I was sitting on the bed with Will next to me, blabbering about who-knows-what. I tuned him out and turned my thoughts to the next three days. Will would probably be my doctor, and not leave my side for a second over the next few days. I was jerked out of my thoughts by Will waving his hands around and talking loudly. I stared at him for a few moments before I caught myself.

"Solace! SHUT UP!" I shouted at him. He looked hurt for a second, but It was gone so soon I was sure I imagined it.

"Okay, okay. Testy there, I see. We'll have to fix that," Will grinned.

I sighed.

 **Will's POV**

I was extremely confused. With Nico. I mean, what's his deal? I caught him staring at me a few times, and suddenly he blows his top off and yells at me. Who does that?! I stare- I mean _examined_ him after he turned away. I could still see a faint redness to his cheeks. I wondered if he was blushing. I quickly banished that thought. There was no way the son of Hades would be blushing, much less for me. I quickly told him that I would be out in the hall, if he needed me.

As I entered the infirmary I almost ran into my half sister, Kayla. She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Who's the new patient, Doctor Lover?" she said saucily. I felt my face burn. I glared at her.

"KAYLA!" I cleared my throat. "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Delivered the Athena Parthenos. Convinced Hades to fight in the second Titan war. Lives in the Underworld most of the year. Just a regular patient,"

"You know quite a bit about him, for just a regular patient," Kayla said. I looked away. It was sadly true. Before Nico came to the infirmary I made sure to find out all I could about Nico from Chiron and Percy. I knew more about him than he probably knew about himself.

"Anyway, how's Emilee doing? Last I heard she was in a wheelchair," I asked her. She seemed unimpressed by my change of topic.

"She's still in the wheelchair, but is expected to make a full recovery. And don't change the subject! If you like him, go talk to him," she advised.

"I can't! He's probably not gay anyway," I said sullenly, staring at the wall.

"But he might be! You never know until you try!" Kayla encouraged. There was truth in her words. I really would never know unless I went for it. But, I wasn't sure. I mean, what if he rejected me? I would be mortified. I would never be able to look at him again. Ugh. I hate being undecided. I'm the type of person that is always sure of what to do. Once I chose something, I would stick with it. I also was the type of person who played it cool with everyone. I was usually the calm and collected one in a group of friends. However, Nico seemed to make me forget all of that.

 **AN: Sorry about the really short first chapter. It was kind of a test chapter, see if anyone liked it.**

 **(1): I couldn't help myself :)**

 **Tdap Vaccine- Tetanus, diphtheria, pertussis. I figured since Nico's been on the run for so long, he missed out on a lot of his shots, so this is a make-up one.**


End file.
